


Tell Me You Own Me

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Eden didn't die and her relationship with Noah is further explored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Own Me

She’d been eyeing him steadily the whole time. Bennet took pleasure from the fact that she was unable to speak because he had a pretty good idea what Miss McCain would ‘tell’ him to do if able to use her compulsion at this moment. Her eyes said more than she probably realized. Sizing him up, or sexing him up, he wasn’t even sure anymore, or if there was a difference between the two in the first place. There certainly didn’t seem to be in Eden’s case. Those big brown eyes seemed to melt right through to his core. He wanted to bend her over the desk and give her a good proper fucking right here. It was pretty obvious that it was what she wanted and more than that, what she needed. What she needed was a strong hand, someone to show her who was in charge here. Simply thinking these thoughts had Noah’s pants feeling just tight enough to be uncomfortable and he adjusted his belt, keeping his eyes on hers as they followed the movement of his hands.

***

“Oh… Mr. Bennet…” Her voice was soft and swirled around him like music. His head swam from the sounds she made and how wet she was for him. He leaned over, breathing in her scent as he gripped her hips tight enough to bruise the skin, plunging into her deeply and feeling her bounce back hard against him.

Noah groaned, his breath coming in quick pants as he spilled, warm and sticky over his hand. He sat back in his chair, gasping and slowly opened his eyes as he reached for the box of tissue on his desk.

***

“You can’t just do that,” Eden protested, a pouty look on her face as though she knew Noah would give in and do what she wanted, “You’re compromising our situation, Bennet. And you know it.”

And he did. Eden had turned out to have quite a knack for agent’s work and he was quite proud of what he had created. Unfortunately, she also had a knack for getting her way with him, even without the use of her special talent.

“Fine.” His answer was stern, as though it had really been his decision to pull back on their ambush rather than hers. Noah had always had that way about him. Every order felt like it came from him and ultimately it didn’t matter to Eden because she would follow him to the ends of the Earth. As long as she got her way when it mattered.

So it was with them. They were both smug. Each feeling as though they’d manipulated the other, when in reality, they did it together. They were perfect partners, complimenting the other’s talents and shortcomings with an easy ebb and flow.

***

Noah grabbed her by the arm, forcefully pulling her back just in time to avoid the bullet that sped towards her. She looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes before hiding in the safety that his embrace offered her. Eden was more than slightly humiliated at needing his help and protection. She wasn’t a fragile little girl and she certainly didn’t want Noah to think of her that way either.

He was just relieved they were both safe. There were no guarantees in this line of work. He held her, stroking her hair to let her know it was all okay now. Eden was a strong young woman, but something about her seemed delicate inside. Protecting her was far from being just a part of the job to him. He carefully lifted her chin up with his forefinger, making sure the fear had subsided from her eyes and brushed away a small tear from the corner of her eye. Before he could stop himself, he lowered his mouth to hers in a gentle, lingering kiss.

Eden was too stunned by his kiss to prevent it or do anything other than return it. She allowed it to go on longer than it should. By the time she could think clearly, the kiss had evolved into full body contact. Noah’s hands were pulling her clothes apart impatiently and searching out bare skin. She knew she should stop him. Nothing about this was right. She pulled back abruptly, pushing him away and leaving him with a confused, hurt look on his face as she buttoned her shirt back up.

“I’m sorry, but you know this is wrong,” she explained, shaking her head, “For so very many reasons.” Noah couldn’t argue with that. He knew it was the truth and he wasn’t sure why he had let his emotions get the best of him. It wasn’t like him. And more than that, he felt guilty for taking advantage of the adrenaline they had been running on from the gunfire.

***

Noah sighed. It had been a long day and the motel bed felt more like a large sheet of cardboard than a mattress underneath him as he took off his shoes. Still, he looked over at Eden and smiled. Things could have gone very differently with her life and he was well aware of that fact. He was grateful to have her here with him. Of course, he was above all else, a family man. But this was an away mission and truth be told, his continually struggling marriage was the last thing he wanted to think about. He and Sandra may share a bed but it had been a long time since that included anything more than sleeping in it. His feelings for Eden complicated things and now he knew for sure it was best to try to suppress them.

Eden smiled back, rubbing along the side of her neck, “I could use a shower.” She was grateful to him as well, even though she never said it. Outwardly, she resented him and his cocky attitude; expecting her to treat him as an authority figure but in reality, his words that first day would always haunt her. ‘You can go back to the way you were and chances are you’ll end up dead in a week.’ Oh yes, she would never forget that. And Noah made her feel safe. Not that she needed anyone to take care of her. She was perfectly capable of that. She was anything but weak.

She also remembered the way he looked that day. Big. Everything about him was big. From his broad shoulders all the way down his long legs to his large feet. Eden had also imagined he was made of stone. His eyes were cold and his expression was hard. And with just a little more imagination she could think about what else on him might be big and hard. She was never aware that he noticed or cared about the looks she gave him. What she had noticed was that he seemed to have a problem finding pants that fit him correctly and that was amusing, she had to admit.

***

He nodded, “A shower sounds good to me too.” This was the first time that he and Eden had shared a motel room. And he was already half-hard just from her mentioning a shower. Noah told himself it was just a natural bodily function left over from the excess adrenaline and that he could control it. He was a master of self-control, after all.

Eden hummed softly to herself as she gathered her things to take into the bathroom and he watched her, silently, eyes following her small frame as he felt his heart rate increase and he loosened his tie.

The tension in the room was thick. Eden tried to pretend she wasn’t aware of it but it made her nervous. She could never really tell whether Noah’s feelings for her were more than just being her mentor. Now she was pretty sure he was at least attracted to her and almost regretted having pushed him away even though she knew it was for the best. A part of her wanted to ‘ask’ him to join her in the shower but instead she took a deep breath, turned on the water and undressed as she waited for it to reach the right temperature. She stood there in the dingy motel bathroom, looking at the nude reflection of herself in the mirror. She could make him love her if she wanted to. She sighed at the girl in the mirror and shook her head, “That’s not what you want.”

***

She stepped into the shower, feeling the water slide down her body like a caress and closed her eyes. She imagined Noah being in the small stall with her, imagined his hands moving over her slippery, wet skin. She moaned quietly, tracing a finger over a nipple slowly, still imagining it was him and then nearly jumped through the glass at the startling screech of the bathroom door opening.

Noah winced at the noise. Someone should have greased the damned hinges on that door.

Eden panicked but caught herself quickly and attempted to cover her most private areas with her hands. She met his eyes through the clear but grimy, filmed glass of the shower door. She could tell he was naked. She tried to think of a way to act nonchalant about this but there she was, trapped in a very tiny space and very wet. There was no way to get out or even hide herself properly.

“Eden,” Noah’s voice was deep and resonant above the sound of the running water and she felt a wave of warmth spread through her at the way he said her name. Thoughts of his mouth on hers creeped back into her head and she did her best to shove them aside.

“I’m almost done… you can get in as soon as I rinse my hair,” she was surprised by the anxious tone of her own voice and hoped Noah wasn’t able tell. She closed her eyes, half ashamed and pretended to be really focused on rinsing out that shampoo.

“No need to rush,” Noah replied calmly. She watched as he took off his glasses and set them beside the sink, knowing what he was about to do and torn between ‘insisting’ that he stop or waiting to see what would happen if she didn’t. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it with a loud click of the plastic latch which held it together not entirely securely. Her heart skipped, reluctant to admit to being very far from angry at him for this. She silently cursed at herself for being unable to protest this time.

Oh, he was very naked. And very aroused. Eden held her breath, afraid to say anything as he pressed himself against her backside. She was secretly glad for the small space and the noise of the water and the way it made her skin feel so slick as he grasped her hips in his big hands and licked at a trail of water dripping down the side of her neck.

He whispered against her skin; a half-attempt at an apology but then she let her body fall back against his and it was as though she was saying, Yes, Noah. I’m yours and have been since the beginning. Take me, claim me, fuck me… possess me.

Noah mouthed at her neck, tasting her skin and letting his hands explore the gentle curves of her body, cupping a breast and teasing slowly. He wanted to savor this. He had imagined what her reaction would be to this, to him, hundreds of times but the real Eden was better than any he had dreamt about. He marveled at the way her body seemed to meld against his in exactly the right places. She was putty under his fingers and he couldn’t help his soft groan when he slid his aching cock over the cleft of her perfect, rounded cheeks.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around to face him. There was only a split second of fear that flashed over her eyes before they softened and she looked up at him. But Noah noticed and god help him, it only made his urgency for her deepen. He captured her mouth fiercely, not so much kissing as biting and shoving his tongue between her lips. There was a gnashing of teeth and tongues and there were lips that tasted vaguely of blood. He bit harder, actually hoping to leave a mark. Not so much to hurt her; no, he would never do that, but to show that she belonged to him. To show the world that no one else could have her. Noah had saved her, more than once, molded her into the woman she was here with him today. Before Eden could say or do anything, he dropped to his knees and took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and biting, more gently than he wanted to.

Everything was water and steam, filling the bathroom with heat and the musky smell of their bodies moving together. Eden let her head fall back, arching her body closer to Noah’s as his mouth moved down her belly. Fingers slid into his wet hair and she murmured softly for him not to stop. He grunted impatiently, flicking his tongue between her legs just once before pulling himself back up to his full height. He moved his arms behind her head and backed her up against the wall in what seemed like slow motion. Time seemed to have stopped and he felt dizzy with the sensation of her tiny body pressed between his and the cold wall of the shower. Water flowed over them, both cooling and heating their skin in a contradictory, over sensory way. Noah’s mouth searched out Eden’s again as he pushed himself into her; kisses with soft, gentle lips in contrast with his hard, rough thrusts. She was all moans and quiet murmurs, telling him to go faster or slower or deeper, wrapping her legs around his waist and biting at his shoulder frantically. He did exactly as she said, not caring whether they were literal commands or not. It made no difference; he would have done whatever she wanted either way but he was glad she wasn’t shy about her needs. He was more aggressive with her than he’d planned but she had him seeing stars and when she gripped him tighter, shaking as her climax overtook her, he barely held on, slamming into her once more, coming only seconds behind her with a hoarse shout.

Noah slumped slightly, burying his face in her shoulder and doing his best not to let her fall. Eden laughed softly, happily, and it reminded him of a song from somewhere in the back of his mind. He chuckled against her skin and set her back on her feet.

***

Sharing just one of the double beds in the room seemed the most appealing to them both after their shower and it had been a very long day by that point, so they climbed into the reasonably clean sheets together, relieved and exhausted. The bed wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as Noah had thought it would be. Having a pliant Eden in his arms made all the difference. She was too tired to contemplate the consequences of what had just happened between them as she nuzzled close and he slid his hand slowly down her side, squeezing her bottom. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was what he would do to her in the morning, and he hoped the bed was sturdier than it looked.


End file.
